


I Don't Regret it, But Maybe I Should

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies (Jas_mint)



Series: More Than I Bargained For (But Not a Mistake) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At least he tries, Dominant Link, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Submissive Ghirahim, Top Link, and they were ROOMMATES, bottom ghirahim, but like not really, he doesn't try, there's not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: Link gets way more than he bargained for.





	I Don't Regret it, But Maybe I Should

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous fic Ghirahim got arrested cause he almost slept with an undercover cop (and yeah I know there's legal issues with the first fic I may or may not have ideas for more fics to fix that) and for some????reason????? Link had to pretend to be his boyfriend to pick him up from the police station (at 5 a.m.) and then they accidentally come out to each other and Link finds out that Ghirahim isn't just a barista but also a 'dancer' and they end up boyfriends.
> 
> And they were roommates.
> 
> _(oh my god they were roommates)_
> 
> And now, they fuck.

Link didn't even have time to throw his keys on the counter before he was pressed up against the door to the apartment he shared with Ghirahim. The taller man was grinning down at him with barely contained anticipation, his hands already sliding down Link's sides. Link's head was dizzy, he knew he was blushing as he smiled uncertainly up at his new boyfriend. 

"You ever done this before?" Ghirahim asked, pressing himself up against Link. The smaller blonde shook his head.

"It's not hard. Or—" one of Ghirahim's hands dipped lower down Link's body. "Maybe it is."

Link blushed harder as Ghirahim laughed and pulled away, grabbing onto his hand and leading him down the hallway to his bedroom.

"I'll show you what to do." He whispered as he let go of Link's hand to let him sit on the bed. "Just relax and watch."

Ghirahim stepped back from Link, maintaining eye contact, and started running his hands down his own body until he got to the edge of his shirt. Smirking at Link, he slowly slipped it up and over his head, swaying his hips almost hypnotically. Link's eyes widened as he stared at Ghirahim. The shirt had been tight, yes, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing him. . .so much better than he had imagined. . . 

Link snapped out of his distracted state when he heard Ghirahim chuckle. Link looked away, blushing harder, as Ghirahim ran his tongue over his teeth. 

"Come now, you're going to miss the show." Ghirahim guided Link's head back and winked at him, and Link giggled in embarrassment. He was _adorable_. Ghirahim had to pause and shake his head at how damn cute the blonde was. 

But he couldn't stop now. Stepping back from Link, whose wide eyes followed his every move, Ghirahim slipped the sash off his waist and did a little spin for Link until he was facing away from him. Glancing back to smirk at his boyfriend, he bent over and continued stripping for him.

Link let out a little gasp as he was met with the pale skin of Ghirahim's ass. _Of course he wasn't wearing underwear, his clothes were much too tight for it_, but it still caught Link off guard. He was fidgeting uncomfortably on the bed, suddenly regretting putting on jeans to pick his roommate-now-boyfriend up from the police station (_he said I should put him in handcuffs oh my **goddesses**_). Ghirahim turned around, fully on display for Link _and so comfortable about it_, but Link couldn't take his eyes off his face. Mostly. **HYLIA** that looked big.

"Your turn."

Link's blushing face looked away as he giggled once. He thanked all the goddesses he didn't startle when he felt Ghirahim's hands on his shoulders, drifting down his chest to toy with the bottom of his shirt. Link compliantly let him pull it over his head, and fell back on the bed with one firm push to his chest. His pants were next, agonizingly slowly pulled down over his thighs, his knees, his ankles. . . discarded on the floor. . . the rest of his clothes followed in a small pile and despite now being completely bare the room felt so much _hotter_.

Link pulled himself up to his elbows as Ghirahim admired his body.

"You're pretty big," he said with a brush of his hand over Link's cock, Link letting out a little gasp, "Good thing I don't have any plans tomorrow."

Link's head was spinning with arousal and need (and lack of sleep) as Ghirahim crawled onto the bed and reached over to a nightstand. He heard rustling and a soft jingling sound so he twisted around to see Ghirahim's smug face, a pair of handcuffs dangling from his fingers.

Link's cock definitely got harder just at the thought. _I did not know I was this kinky._

"What else have you got in there?" He attempted to flirt.

"Hm? Oh, the key. Of course."

"And. . .?"

"Uh, Nyquil. Some Advil, probably."

Ghirahim feigned ignorance well, almost too well. Link huffed and crawled over to him, leaning over and taking the cuffs out of his hand.

"I _meant_ more important stuff, like, . . ., you know. . ."

Ghirahim couldn't hide his smug smile now.

"Do I? I'm not really sure what you're asking for, Link."

Link squeaked in annoyance and looked down at the bed beside them in embarrassment.

"Condoms! Lube! You know, the stuff people usually use when they're having—"

Link faltered and looked back up at Ghirahim, flushed from the tips of his ears, looking a little shocked.

"When they're having sex." He finished in a whisper. "We're going to have sex."

"Mmhmm, yes, we are, skychild, have you not been paying attention for the last fifteen or so minutes? I'm offended, really, that you didn't notice my—"

"Shut up!" Link laughed, pushing Ghirahim back against the headboard. "I'm more than than a little tired, okay?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours!"

"So maybe I've been a little naughty," _(you got **arrested!**)_,"but I don't see what the problem is, hmm?_What are you going to do about it?"_

Link glared at Ghirahim, who looked way too arrogant for someone who was now pinned to the headboard by his wrists. Link huffed, straddled his hips, and looped the handcuffs around a slat on the back of the bed. The pieces pulled together with a soft _click!_, and Link sat back to challenge Ghirahim's stare.

"So what next?" Ghirahim finally broke their intense silence, rolling his eyes in a bored way. Link hesitated, looking unsure. "You did say you've never done this before, didn't you?"

"Not like this, no."

Ghirahim sighed.

"That's okay. I have condoms and lube in the drawer, they go on your _dick_, you need to prepare me first, use the lube, it's in the bottle that you _squeeze_, and then _ you put your cock in my_—"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Link blushed fiercely, but was leaning over to the drawer anyway. "I'm not—I mean, I know where—I didn't—why are you so infuriating?!"

"You're not very good at dominating, are you? Not used to being the one in control?" Ghirahim raised his eyebrows suggestively. Link glared at him.

"Be quiet. And spread your legs."

Ghirahim shook his head dismissively, but did as Link said anyway. Slowly, though, so Link slapped his thigh and pressed his legs open faster, exposing him. It surprised Ghirahim, but he only smirked at Link's attempt at control. 

"You think you can handle this? You're forgetting something, aren't you?", he laughed at Link's confused face, who then looked as if he was thinking about what he hadn't done yet.

"Oh!", Link exclaimed, innocent surprise on his face,"a safe word. That's a kink thing, right? If you want me to stop, say 'stop', okay?" He smiled at Ghirahim for a second before dropping his head and immediately taking as much of his cock in his mouth as he could. Ghirahim gasped and tugged at the handcuffs.

"I was going to say I'm more experienced!" He gritted his teeth as Link hummed around his cock, swirling his tongue, licking up the underside and hollowing his cheeks. Ghirahim tried to gather himself back together as Link slid off to breathe and massage his jaw.

"Too much at once?" Ghirahim mocked him, which would have been more effective if he hadn't just involuntarily chased Link's departing mouth with his hips.

"No. And I didn't say you could speak."

Ghirahim's eyes widened and his mouth dropped into an 'o'. "So that's how you want to play. . ." he mumbled as Link slapped his thigh lightly, mouth already occupied again. Ghirahim played Link's little game, staying relatively silent as he sucked him off, but when he felt firm, wet fingers pushing at his hole, he moaned. Link paused for a moment, but went back to stretching Ghirahim open and trying not to gag himself on his dick. A second finger was added, then a third, and Ghirahim whined and bucked his hips up into Link's mouth. Slipping his fingers out and pulling off at the same time, he left Ghirahim gasping indignantly as he sat back and admired his work. The man in front of him was finally blushing as much as he was, a light pink spread across his own ears (ear? his perfect hair—not so perfect now—always covered the left one) down to his chest, gasping and panting and glaring at him, too proud to beg for more but wanting nothing else. Link picked up the condom he had gotten earlier and tried to seductively rip it open with his teeth (it didn't work—all he succeeded in was getting Ghirahim to laugh mockingly at him and a redder flush to form on his face again) and he slid it over his member, lining himself up with Ghirahim's now stretched hole. Looking up to make eye contact with his captive boyfriend, Link pushed in, slowly, unsteadily. Link's face betrayed uncertainty as he glanced away.

"You're doing amazing, darling." Ghirahim cooed, pressing his hips up to meet Link's. "Yes, please, just like that, _oh. . ._"

Now a little more confident, Link pulled away and pushed back in, a little harder this time, hands tight on Ghirahim's hips. His unsteadiness faded, and was was able to work up a harder pace, hands pressing up under Ghirahim's thighs and hooking his legs over his shoulders. Link abruptly stopped when Ghirahim cried out, afraid he hurt him, but Ghirahim encouraged him on with, "NO, no, no, don't stop, there, Link, right there, oh, _yes_, yes . . . yes. . ."

Link's earlier rule of silence had been forgotten as both of them whined and moaned and gasped, the bed squeaking, the hand cuff chain rattling, and the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room. Eventually, it became too much for Link and he spilled over the edge, buried deep inside Ghirahim who shuddered and wiggled his hips as Link jerked unevenly through his orgasm, slowing down. It didn't take more than a few stroked of Link's hand for Ghirahim to follow, making a mess over both their chests. Link pulled out, discarded the condom, and quickly grabbed a wet towel from their bathroom to clean up their mess. Ghirahim was limp against the bed frame when he came back, eyes closed with a dazed smiled across his face and hands still cuffed above his head.

"Are you okay?" Link asked as he dug around in the drawer for the key.

"More than okay, skychild." he sighed deeply as Link undid the handcuffs and set them aside.

"Did I—I mean, was that. . .good, I guess?" Link stuttered, busying himself with cleaning up so he didn't have to look at Ghirahim's face.

"Well, you generally aren't supposed to leave someone alone and tied up afterwards, but you did come back. _My hero_." Ghirahim mocked him, sliding up behind him to wrap his arms around his shoulders. "But, yes, Link, you were great. I can't wait to teach you more." Ghirahim kissed his cheek as Link giggled.

"I'm pretty sure I knew what I was doing most of the time, thanks." Link tossed the towel away and leaned back into Ghirahim's embrace. "I've, you know, read...uh,—"

"If you say 'Fifty Shades of Grey' I'm breaking up with you."

"No! No, I just. . . I was bored. And I. . .went down an internet hole, you know? And know I have more knowledge of BSDM than I ever wanted to know."

"First of all, it's BDSM. Second, I didn't know you were so kinky Link, I would have gotten arrested sooner. . ."

"Ghirahim!" Link hit him with a pillow before they both toppled onto the sheets, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'm big on fluffy aftercare but this seemed like a good place to stop, you know?


End file.
